


You always been there

by roby_lia



Series: In cerca di Amy... per così dire [1]
Category: Chasing Amy (1995)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Movie(s), What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perché un conto è ciò che il tuo cuore vuole, un altro è ciò di cui il tuo cuore ha bisogno per continuare a battere.<br/>Spesso la ricerca di Amy non ha nulla di epico e difficile. Bisogna solo aver il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e aprirli ancora e accettare di aver avuto la propria Amy al fianco per tutta la vita. E bisogna avere abbastanza coraggio da fare di tutto per non perderla di nuovo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You always been there

**Author's Note:**

> Linguaggio scurrile, un sacco di parolacce e insulti gratuiti verso l’intero genere umano perché sì. Ma se avete visto anche un solo film di Kevin Smith sapete cosa aspettarvi (se la risposta è no recuperate immediatamente, razza di babbuini!)  
> (Se la risposta è davvero no vi conviene leggere la trama, perché sennò capite poco o nulla mi sa https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_cerca_di_Amy)
> 
> Altra cosa, nella prima parte s’insulta pesantemente un personaggio più lesbica che bisex (la ragazza è complicata, va detto) ma ci tengo a sottolineare che non è ciò che penso io (diamine, questa è pur sempre una storia slash, vorrà pur dire qualcosa no?), semplicemente alla voce narrante piace dire un sacco di parolacce, ancora di più quand’è arrabbiato di brutto, ecco, ma visto che anche lui è più bisex che gay (non è colpa mia se i personaggi sono complicati, ok?) non va preso sul personale.

   
**You always been there**  
  
Banky si era innamorato lentamente di Holden. Cazzo, non è che ti svegli un bel giorno innamorato del tuo amico, così come se niente fosse.  
No, ciò che provava per lui si era costruito giorno dopo giorno, mentre la vita continuava a rovesciarli addosso merda e loro si ritrovavano ad affrontarla sempre, incredibilmente, insieme.  
E piano piano, un mattone alla volta _(un abbraccio qui, un’occhiata là, un sorriso…)_ , si era costruito questo muro, e Banky c’era andato stupidamente a sbattere contro come ogni cattivo idiota dei cartoni animati. Solo che, invece delle stelle in orbita attorno al cranio, tutto ciò che era riuscito a pensare era stato “Cazzo, io amo Holden”.  
All’inizio era stato facile far finta di nulla. Fanculo, all’inizio nemmeno lui sapeva come chiamare tutta quella situazione di merda. Quindi faceva finta di niente, continuando a fare le sue battute idiote e fingendo che andava tutto bene.  
Poi era arrivata quella puttana leccafiche della malora, e tutto era andato a farsi fottere.  
Lui e Holden avevano passato praticamente tutta la loro vita insieme, cazzeggiando e litigando ogni tanto, ma con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Poi arriva quella dannata baldracca e le cose precipitano. Dannazione, non è colpa sua se quella puttana se n’è scopati due al colpo, Cristo! Non gliene frega neanche un cazzo se è per questo, ma il fatto che quella troia abbia mentito al suo amico lo fa letteralmente incazzare.  
Lui aveva fatto bene a dire la verità a Holden, altro che terra vergine, quella dannata Alyssa probabilmente aveva scopato più di loro due messi assieme, e non si parla solo delle sue amichette lesbiche.  
E così per colpa di quella bastarda che non sa tenersi addosso i pantaloni, loro si ritrovano a litigare, a mettere in discussione tutto ciò che c’è stato nella loro vita. Dannata troia.  
Quando Holden lo spinge contro il muro lui a malapena sente le minacce che gli sta rivolgendo, l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è di baciarlo, e baciarlo, e baciarlo ancora.  
Holden s ‘incazzerebbe da morire, probabilmente arriverebbe addirittura a picchiarlo.  
Di certo farebbe meno male perché in quei pochi minuti lui, Banky, riacquisterebbe il suo posto al centro dei pensieri di Holden, il posto che aveva occupato per tutta una vita prima che quella puttana rovinasse tutto.  
Ma invece di baciarlo ingoia la bile e sputa veleno.  
E tutto si rompe in mille frammenti.  
Fottuta troia.  
   
   
È passato un anno quando Alyssa incontra di nuovo Holden.  
Un anno da schifo perché Holden era stato stramaledettamene difficile da dimenticare, un anno fantastico perché finalmente il suo fumetto aveva iniziato a vendere.  
Poi quel dannato idiota doveva presentarsi al suo tavolo del comicon, con quel suo ancora più dannato fumetto che raccontava al mondo la loro storia.  
A volte si chiede come sarebbe stato se avesse detto di sì a quella scopata a tre con Holden e Banky.  
Holden probabilmente sarebbe stato quello che se la sarebbe cavata meglio, credendo di aver sistemato le cose tra le due persone che amava di più e a loro volta lo amavano talmente tanto da provar dolore.  
Lei avrebbe fatto la faccia di bronzo, cercando di andare avanti come se nulla fosse successo, come se l’unica persona che avesse mai amato non l’avesse appena condivisa con il suo migliore amico.  
Banky ne sarebbe uscito devastato. Aveva mantenuto il segreto così a lungo, praticamente non osando ammetterlo nemmeno con sé stesso, che tutto quello l’avrebbe distrutto. Eppure era stato persino disposto ad accettarlo, pur di non perdere Holden.  
Lei aveva fatto la scelta migliore, per tutti e tre.  
Alyssa gira l’ultima pagina e non può trattenere un sorriso triste al fumetto che gli si presenta.  
Holden l’aveva amata, tanto e profondamente, lo sapeva. Esattamente come lei aveva amato lui con tutta sé stessa.  
Se avesse mai dovuto descrivere l’amore da favola descriverebbe proprio la loro di favola d’amore.  
Ma le favole, sì sa, non sono vere, né tanto meno finiscono con il principe e la principessa che vissero per sempre felici e contenti.  
Perché un conto è ciò che il tuo cuore _vuole_ , un altro è ciò di cui il tuo cuore ha bisogno per continuare a battere.  
Gli Holden e Banky del fumetto si scambiano una birra, seduti uno in parte all’altro, con sullo sfondo Jay e Silent Bob come loro solito.  
Nella realtà Banky lascia il posto al suo tavolo per andare a salutare l’amico di sempre, magari con un’adulta stretta di mano per far vedere che è cresciuto, finalmente. Holden invece lo tira contro di sé e lo bacia, incurante di tutto e di tutti, facendogli addirittura cadere quel suo stupido berretto, passandogli le mani tra i capelli corti con foga.  
Il loro primo bacio era stato perfetto, sotto la pioggia dopo essersi dichiarati l’uno all’altra.  
Quello tra Banky e Holden è un bacio quasi infantile, adolescenziale praticamente, come se non avessero mai baciato nessun altro. È uno schiantarsi di labbra contro labbra, le mani di Holden tremano mentre lo stringe a sé, e Banky tiene chiusi gli occhi perché se si rivelasse tutto l’effetto di un nuovo tipo di droga particolarmente potente le lacrime premerebbero troppo per uscire.  
Il loro non ha niente dei baci delle favole. Il loro era un bacio vero, con sorrisi idioti che non vogliono spegnersi e le gambe molle dalla paura.    
Spesso la ricerca di Amy non ha nulla di epico e difficile. Bisogna solo aver il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e aprirli ancora e accettare di aver avuto la propria Amy al fianco per tutta la vita. E bisogna avere abbastanza coraggio da fare di tutto per non perderla di nuovo.  
   
   
Innamorarsi di Alyssa era stata una delle cose più facili della sua vita, gli era venuto naturale come respirare.  
Adesso, con un anno di esperienza in più sulle spalle, Holden si dice che se ne sarebbe dovuto accorgere subito, proprio perché era così semplice. Le cose belle, le cose davvero belle, quelle che ti cambiano la vita in maniera inconfutabile, non erano mai facili, fanculo a loro.  
Di Alyssa sarebbe stato impossibile non innamorarsi, era bella, era simpatica, era perfetta, una bellissima stella cadente, che attraversa gli orizzonti per poi continuare la sua corsa.  
Lui avrebbe potuto coglierla quella stella, avrebbe potuto essere solo sua, se non avesse fatto il coglione.  
Ma quando la magia finisce, quando la notte giunge alla fine, delle stelle cadenti non resta altro che polvere e un freddo cuore di metallo.  
Banky invece, Banky era come un sole. Sempre presente nella sua vita, talmente intrinseco nelle sue abitudini che a malapena ci si fa caso finché non sparisce. Dopotutto chi è che, in un giorno qualunque, alza gli occhi al cielo e dice “Che bel sole”? Pochi, molto pochi, il cielo azzurro e le nuvole a pecorelle sono molto più gettonate, e anche quei pochi che lo dicono intendono la giornata in generale, l’aria che tira.  
Chi è che mai definirebbe bella una stella che muore giorno dopo giorno sotto gli occhi menefreghisti di tutti, in fondo?  
Ma prova a togliere il sole e vediamo quanto a lungo si riesce a sopravvivere.  
Per quel che riguarda Holden, lui è già arrivato al limite massimo di sopportazione.  
Ha passato un anno a cercare di mettere ordine nella sua vita, nella sua testa e ancora di più in quel cazzo di cuore.  
E non smetterà mai di ringraziare Alyssa per tutto ciò che gli ha donato. Certo, della loro storia non resta che un sapore di bile in bocca e il sentirsi costantemente una merda, ma è così che vanno le cose quando l’amore non funziona giusto?  
Ma se c’è una cosa che Alyssa ha fatto e a cui lui non penserà mai con rimpianto è che gli ha aperto gli occhi. A sberle in faccia e insulti sputati in viso forse, ma almeno ha funzionato.  
Perché si è accorto che vivere senza Alyssa faceva male, un male cane, ma vivere senza Banky era ancora peggio.  
Ed è stata Alyssa, lesbica convinta ma che finisce per cedere il proprio cuore ad un uomo che gli ha fatto capire tutto. Perché lei lo amava non per il suo essere uomo (diavolo al giorno d’oggi con un intervento t’attrezzano con tutto ciò che vuoi!) ma proprio per la persona che era.  
Gli ha fatto capire che un’Alyssa era sempre stata al suo fianco, che la ricerca di Amy era finita ancor prima d’iniziare.  
_Banky, Banky, Banky._  
Merda, probabilmente diceva più il suo nome che quello di sua madre!  
Banky, che era praticamente Alyssa, senza tette e con un cazzo, magari non altrettanto bello con quella stupida faccia (per non parlare dei sorrisi idioti. Dio quanto odia i suoi sorrisi idioti, glieli spegnerebbe uno ad uno a forza di baci) ma bello lo stesso ai suoi occhi.  
Si ricorda la gelosia che ha provato la prima volta che si sono trovati, lui, Banky, Alyssa e la sua ragazza, si ricorda il modo in cui Banky e Alyssa avevano legato facilmente, perché erano più simili di quanto loro stessi volessero ammettere, a parlare di fumetti e di scopate imbarazzanti.  
Certo, lui si comportava in modo diverso, ma chi non lo fa? Con l’amico di una vita, che conosce anche i tuoi più sporchi segreti, anzi di cui spesso anche lui fa parte, puoi comportarti liberamente, senza preoccuparti di pregiudizi e buone maniere, con la ragazza che in fondo in fondo ti piace un sacco, anche se lesbica non importa un cazzo, cerchi in ogni caso di fare bella figura, no?  
Probabilmente, se la loro storia fosse andata avanti, avrebbe iniziato a prendersi più liberà anche con lei, e alla fine non ci sarebbe stato niente di diverso dal modo in cui si relazionava con Banky.  
Alyssa era esattamente ciò che cercava in una persona d’amare. Alyssa era il suo Banky quando ancora non sapeva di amarlo.  
“Sento che stai pensando una cazzata fin da qui. Smettila di pensare, il ronzare del tuo cervello non mi fa dormire” Banky borbotta, cercando forse di sembrare strafottente, ma la faccia mezza sepolta sul cuscino e il modo in cui si stringe a lui non gli sono di grande supporto.  
Holden ride leggermente, sporgendosi e baciandogli il collo.  
“Stavo pensando che ti amo, Banky Edwards”  
Banky apre un occhio, fissandolo per qualche istante alla luce della strada che entra dalla finestra.  
“L’avevo detto che stavi pensando una cazzata. Ora zitto e scopami” e se lo tira sopra, e lo bacia, e lo stringe, finché nessuno dei due è più sicuro di dove inizi uno e finisca l’altro.  
E solo allora, con i respiri corti e la voce che rischia di perdersi tra i gemiti e i battiti del cuore che lui lo dice.  
“Ti amo anch’io, Holden”  
Ma Holden lo conosce, ed era lì che lo aspettava.  
“Ora chi è che dice cazzate?”  
“Vaffanculo”  
“Il tuo? Con piacere”  
   
   
   


**Author's Note:**

> Questo è l’effetto di guardare In cerca di Amy e i precedenti film della serie mentre si è sotto esami (fottuta sessione di settembre che non me li fa guardare in pace, mi mancano gli ultimi due uffa).  
> Parlando a chi il film lo conosce, la prima parte dal punto di vista di Banky descrive il litigio che i due hanno avuto dopo che vengono alla luce le avventure della giovane Alyssa, mentre le ultime due sono il vero what if di questa storia, visto che il finale non mi ha propriamente entusiasmato anche se stavo piangendo come una poppante (adoro Alyssa ok? È un personaggio geniale, e mi piace molto anche con Holden. Ma Banky e Holden sono ancora meglio ecco tutto, scusa Alyssa)  
> Bene, quello che dovevo dire l’ho detto ora vado a cercare di smettere di parlare dicendo parolacce ogni due per tre perché ho un cazzo di esame la settimana prossima e se parlo così vengo direttamente mandata a casa, ma cosa non si fa per riuscire a scrivere bene personaggi così complessati?  
> Ringrazio chiunque sia arrivato fino in fondo, ogni pare è il benvenuto (sì, è un modo gentile per dire che mi necessita qualcuno con cui sclerare su questi magnifici film, vedo che siete stati attenti u.u) e con questa vi saluto (almeno fino alla prossima storia… avete visto Dogma, vero?)
> 
> Ciao ciao  
> roby_lia


End file.
